Mine!
by MadamJMalfoy
Summary: Draco is a sub-veela that is just now coming of age. His allure will continue to attract any and all attention until his mate is found. Harry just wants a normal year, so why does he want to rip everyone's throats out.
1. Weary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any size, shape, or form. *cries hysterically*

Warnings: Do not read if you do not like homosexuality. I have forewarned you, so please don't fill up my inbox with silly, inane things. Thank you.

Author's Notes: It has been an absurd amount of time since I've written anything, any well written thing at any rate, and it is also my first M/M so please…be very gentle with me. :x

Summary: Draco is a sub veela that is just now coming of age. His allure will continue to attract any and all attention until his mate is found. So why does Harry want to rip everyone's throats out.

The war between Lord Voldemort and Harry has already ended. With the collaborative help of all of those who survived, they begin the rebuild of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. After several months of construction, everything is back to its former glory, although with a couple of minor additions. One of it being a special room for a veela boy who is about to have the rest of his life changed by someone he would have never pegged to be his mate.

* * *

 _ **Beginning of term:**_

Eyeing the Hogwarts Express warily, Draco made his way onto the train in hopes of finding a compartment he can claim for himself. Glad that he decided to leave early to get first pick, Draco makes his way through half of the train before finding the perfect one. Giving the train a quick glance up and down the hallway, he casts a Notice-Me-Not charm on the door and as an extra precaution; he also casts a containment field in hopes of not having his allure seep through the gaps of the door.

After dragging his trunk and other belongings inside then stowing it away above the seat, Draco relaxes for the first time since he awoke that morning. ' _Why did this have to happen to me, me of all people...'_

Shaking his head, Draco props himself against the window and waits for the rest of the students to crowd onto the train.

" _Draco."_

" _Yes, Father?" At the serious tone of his voice, Draco glances up, only to find his father frowning, something fierce, at the table._

" _There is something I must tell you. Forgive me for not informing you earlier but with the impending war, I deemed it not prudent until I knew that we would come out of this somewhat intact."_

 _Dropping his Hogwarts letter, Draco listens to his father in first shock, anger, and then fear. He was a veela? A sub-veela for that matter? Shaking his head in anger, Draco takes off out of the house and onto an expanse of land that makes up the Malfoy's backyard._

 _He had a mate. A_ _ **male**_ _mate. He wasn't even gay! He wasn't straight either but that wasn't the point! No one was interested in him any way since he began school. On another note, he couldn't understand why, but his father's explanation eased something in his chest. He had been feeling anxious and homesick which didn't make sense as he was already home, but apparently, he had been waiting all this time for his mate to claim him. His father explained that he will know when his mate is near when the birthmark on his thigh begins to warm. At their first touch, his own eyes will turn completely silver with flecks of gold on the outer edge, and when they finally have sex, a similar birthmark will appear on his mate's chest, right above his heart._

 _Blushing furiously, Draco could already feel the effects of just thinking about sex with his mate._

' _This is bloody fucking ridiculous, I don't even know who he is and I'm already getting hard. We chose to switch to the light side in the last few months of the war to save our asses and pray for a normal life but this shit happens. How am I supposed to have a normal life now?!'_

Not realizing he had nodded off, Draco gets a rude awakening not too long after.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushes his way through the barrier of Platform 9¾ and is happy yet sad to see the Hogwarts Express. With Voldemort gone, he can finally enjoy a school year in peace instead of worrying how and when someone was going to murder him next. Yet, this year will be his last year at Hogwarts and then he will have to find his way through the adult life he was forced to experience early.

After the war ended, Harry had enough time to be angry at the injustice of his life, angry with Dumbledore for leading him blind through the war, and angry at the lives that he couldn't save. Anger was all he felt through the last year, nearly ruining the friendships he's had so far, but after standing there next to his surrogate family and friends as they buried Fred, Remus, Tonks, and the many others that gave their life for the war, he just felt tired.

So for several months, as he aided in the rebuild of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, he worked through his anger and finally came to terms that he did what he could and there was nothing he could do about it, no matter how strongly he wanted to disagree.

As Harry steps onto the train with his two best friends, he feels a weird tug somewhere inside of himself that has him stumbling down the hallway towards the middle of the train. With a quick 'I'll find you guys in a bit,' Harry stops in front a door, immediately noticing the charm cast to draw away the viewer's eyes and continue as though nothing is there. 'Weird.' Before he can even slide the door open, he hears a thump from inside then a horrified shriek that makes him see red as he rushes inside and his eyes land on the sight before him.

An angry growl rises from his throat as he grabs and throws the assailant against the wall. The attacker immediately crumbles and he resists the urge to send a hex his way as he recognizes Zacharias Smith's face. _'The bastard! How dare he take advantage of what's mine….'_

Bewildered at his thoughts as he didn't even know who the person was, Harry leans down to draw the hood off the person's head. Wide grey eyes meets astonished green eyes. Harry roughly shakes his head, but extends his hand at the same time.

"Malfoy….are you alright?"

Snapped out of his daze, Draco swats his hand away as he scrambles to his feet and glares at Smith then turns his glare towards Harry. _'What the fuck was that! I couldn't even defend myself!'_

Angry more at himself than he was at The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Mind-His-Own-Fucking-Business, he screams, "Get the fuck out of here and take this filth with you!"

Draco kicks Smith once in the stomach for good measure then parks himself back near the window again as he proceeds to ignore Harry.

Later, when Harry finally drops Smith off somewhere near the Hufflepuff's area of the train, he replays the flash in Malfoy's eyes as he screamed at him to get out. He'd never admit it out loud, but his breath caught when he saw the flash of Malfoy's eyes. They were the most captivating things he'd seen in a while, like molten silver flashing in the sunlight.

As Harry lets his head fall against the wall of the cabin, with a thump that makes Hermione wince as she looks up from her books in disapproval, he can't shake the feeling that this year isn't going to be as normal as he thought it would be.

With a heavy sigh, Harry drops Malfoy from his thoughts as he thinks about the delicious dinner that awaits them at the end of the ride.

Three months into term, Draco has a bout of anxiety as he quickly walks through the corridors towards the dungeons. Every so often he would take a quick glance back only to see no one following, but he can't shake the feeling of danger so he picks up his pace. One more staircase and he will be safe, but he exhales in relief too soon as someone grabs him about the waist and pushes him up against the wall in a nearby classroom.

Silenced before he can even scream for help, Draco realizes with dawning horror that he has been disarmed and bound against the wall without even realizing it. Beginning to panic, he starts thrashing his body about but it does him no good as his captor grabs him by his hips and shoves his ugly face into the crook of Draco's neck. His captor takes a strong whiff as he growls into Draco's ear.

"Yessssss.."

Whimpering as his panic reaches new levels, Draco begins to sob, although no sound comes out, as he feels disgusting hands begin to roam his body.

"Oh don't cry my sweet, you'll love what I have in store for you…I've been waiting to get my hands on you again since we got on the train but leave it to our savior to always fuck things up. He won't be here to stop me this time however."

More tears stream down his face as he realizes who his captor is. ' _This is so fucked up, I'm going to get raped before I can even find my mate.'_ Draco chokes on his silent sobs as he begins to tire from struggling.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooo...what did you think? Please review! OR NO UPDATE! Let me know your thoughts =D

-MadamJ


	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any size, shape, or form. *cries hysterically*

Warnings: Do not read if you do not like homosexuality. I have forewarned you, so please don't fill up my inbox with silly, inane things. Thank you.

Author's Notes: It has been an absurd amount of time since I've written anything, any well written thing at any rate, and it is also my first M/M so please…be very gentle with me. :x

Summary: Draco is a sub veela that is just now coming of age. His allure will continue to attract any and all attention until his mate is found. So why does Harry want to rip everyone's throats out.

 *****WARNING*** explicit content coming up…I have warned you…proceed with caution. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

This year has been relatively…normal, Harry thinks. So far, no impending doom, no drama, no one out for his neck. It's been fantastic! Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself. Dropping his head with a loud whack on the table, earning him a disapproving glare, from not only Hermione, but Madam Pince as well, he cringes a bit at the pain, but gives no other thought to his surroundings as he slowly drifts back to his current, although not new, obsession.

 _Molten silver in sunlight._

That's all Harry can think about since that first day on the train. Malfoy has been quiet this year, but that was to be expected, even in spite of all the digs and scathing remarks thrown his way, Malfoy ignores all and continues with his routine.

In a way, Harry admires his strength to face down such odds, and to still remain in the presence of all those he knows hates him. ' _Wonder what it'd be like to be friends with him.'_ That's been a regular thought roaming around his head ever since the start of term. Let bygones be bygones and all that rubbish.

Mentally nodding to himself, Harry resolves to speak to Malfoy when he sees him next and see what they can do about taking that step from cool indifference to a tentative friendship. ' _Maybe more.'_ Harry blushes furiously as he quickly sits up, hoping to Merlin he didn't say that out loud. A quick glance around confirms he didn't but what he wouldn't give to have a go at it. ' _Malfoy is handsome, bloody beautiful if you want to be truthful but he still hates me. All those years of rivalry can't be dropped just because you find him attractive all of a sudden.'_

Sighing miserably, Harry pulls a frustrated hand through his hair and goes back to scribbling on his piece of parchment, hoping to write something useful for his Charms essay.

-.~

Harry's feet pounds on the floor as he continues to search the castle for something he doesn't know but HAS to find. The gnawing feeling in his chest had him jumping out of bed before he could even realize what woke him. Slipping into his shoes and grabbing his wand, Harry heads towards the staircases that lead to the dungeons. ' _Something is telling me to go this way.'_

Hurriedly, Harry flies down the staircases and is about ready to jump the rest of the way down before he hears a groan. Stopping sharply, he can hear noises coming from a corridor right off the staircase that isn't normally used. Hearing a cry that was most certainly not in pleasure, Harry furiously blasts the door in.

-.~

' _This is it, there is no more for me after this. How do I face my mate now.'_

Shaking violently, Draco attempts again at throwing Smith off of him but he only succeeds in exciting the miserable bastard. Shuddering in disgust, Draco stops his actions completely as he continues to cry silently in his head.

He hears Smith's groan of approval as he begins to thrust against Draco's leg. Shaking his head futilely, Draco begins to scream in silence as he feels Smith's hand inside of his pants, fondling his arse. Smith takes that chance to stick his tongue into Draco's mouth as he begins to fight again.

' _This is wrong, this is so wrong. He isn't my mate. Only my mate can touch me like this. Where is my mate?! Why haven't I found him yet?! Why hasn't he come to save me yet…my mate..please!'_

Draco begins to cry in earnest now as he feels a finger begin to circle his furrowed entrance and Smith lowering himself to his knees as he takes Draco's member into his mouth.

He realizes then that at some point in his torture without him realizing it, Smith has flipped him around and bent him over a desk while his hands were still tied to the wall above him. He must have also removed the silencing spell at some point as Draco can hear his own raspy sobs but it does him no good now as he's screamed himself hoarse.

Draco's tears continue to fall as he dry heaves into the wall where his face is buried. He's given up any hope of help as he feels a finger roughly begin to enter his hole. He cries out in pain as Smith buries it straight to the knuckle before roughly pumping it in and out. Draco shivers as he feels a chest against his back then a breath on his ear. Smith begins licking Draco's ear as he starts pumping Draco's member with his other hand. Even though he is sick to his stomach, Draco cries in horror as it begins to respond. ' _No no no no no….I only want my mate!'_

"Fuck yes, cry out for me. I'm going to fuck you so hard and good you'll be begging me for more when I'm done." Smith breathes into his ear as he continues to rut against Draco's legs.

Suddenly the hands are pulled away and Draco thinks it's over only to shiver in disgust as he feels something wet and warm sliding along his crack and hole and realizes that it's Smith's tongue. Giving it his all, Draco lets out one last harsh cry as he feels more pain from Smith's fingers, two and then three at once, roughly preparing him but not well enough. It begins to burn and he can feel tearing and more pain, then it's quickly withdrawn as he hears a belt unbuckle.

' _My mate… I am so sorry, I have failed you…'_

Draco then feels something nudging at his entrance as his heart starts thundering in his chest. Screwing his eyes shut, as more tears leak out, Draco finally gives up. ' _I am now dirty, I am no longer worthy of my mate. Please…just kill me."_

 _-.~_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your fucking throat out through your ass." Harry growls out as he swiftly punches Smith in the face and prepares to hex him into next week.


	3. Released

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any size, shape, or form. *cries hysterically*

Warnings: Do not read if you do not like homosexuality. I have forewarned you, so please don't fill up my inbox with silly, inane things. Thank you.

Author's Notes: It has been an absurd amount of time since I've written anything, any well written thing at any rate, and it is also my first M/M so please…be very gentle with me. :x

Summary: Draco is a sub veela that is just now coming of age. His allure will continue to attract any and all attention until his mate is found. So why does Harry want to rip everyone's throats out.

 **Hello all! The third chapter is finally here and I do believe that the fourth chapter will be the final one to this story. This small bit of inspiration hit me several months ago, and I wrote a quick paragraph on it then forgot about it. Finally, with nothing to do, I picked it back up again and in a week I'm nearly done! Yay me! Thank you to the few that have reviewed, and the millions that have favorited and followed, I would so love it if you could review also. Regardless, here is the next chapter. =]**

 **Chapter 3**

Harry nearly passed out with rage when his eyes landed on the sight before him. He was so pissed off he could have revived Voldemort back just to have him kill Smith then blast him back to his grave again. His anger radiated off of his body in waves so tangible, you could see it shimmering in the air, and the only thing Harry could tell anyone when he finally came back to himself was that Smith was lying unconscious on the other side of the room with one limb sticking out at a peculiar angle. No, he couldn't understand why it looked as though Smith just had a bad accident with a very large meat tenderizer, nor why his dangly bits looked, well, nonexistent. Harry was certain Pomphrey could fix it, but the beast inside him growled in approval if they were gone for good.

Still shaken with anger, Harry stood there for long moments just staring at Smith's body. His breathing was shallow but he was alive. ' _A mercy you'll get only once you fucking scumbag.'_

It was only then that Harry registered the small sounds of whimpers as he whirls around, remembering the reason why Smith was so close to death's door. He rushes towards the shaking body as his hands hover within touching distance of Draco's skin. Not sure where to start first, he gives a quick wave of his wand to release the binding spell, quickly catching Draco's body as he collapses in sobs.

Giving another wave of his wand to summon some robes, he lets it clatter to the floor as he wraps the shaking body, and hugs him close to his chest. Immediately, Draco begins to struggle, heaving out harsh gasps of air, trying to get out of his embrace. Harry only hugs him tighter as he whispers comforting words in Draco's ear.

'Shhhh...it's alright. It's me, Harry..err Potter. Smith won't be bothering you anymore.' Giving another quick glare at the despondent body, Harry begins rubbing Draco's arms through the soft material.

'You're safe now. I've got you.'

The trembling begins to subside as do the tears, but Harry doesn't want to let go yet. He gently nudges Draco's head back, which is buried into his neck, to look into is eyes. His breath catches again at the same sight he sees from the train, but roughly shakes his head. ' _This is NOT the time to stare Harry, get a hold of yourself!'_

"Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?" When nothing but silence reaches his ears, he tries again. "Please speak to me Draco. I can't help you if you don't say anything."

Slowly, but surely, Draco shakes his head at the questions and tries to get up, only to let out a cry of pain.

"Fuck..what's wrong?! What hurts? Tell me so I can help you."

Grey eyes widen in panic as everything rushes back to him. He was nearly raped! Fingers and a mouth that didn't belong to his mate had been on him, inside of him, and he did _nothing_ to stop it. Tears start streaming down his face anew as he begins to hyperventilate. Shaking his head as he continues to sob, he ignores the screams to stop what he's doing and to calm down. He struggles against the person holding him and then everything goes black. Before he loses consciousness, he hears someone curse, then a flash of white.

-~.

' _Ugh…my head…why is everything so bright…'_

He slowly opens his eyes only to meet the very familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. Draco blankly stares at it until the memories wash through him again. He feels tears stream down his face again but feels too lethargic to do anything else.

He then feels a hand on his face as it wipes away his tears. The hand was so soft and warm, he immediately felt safe with that simple touch.

"Hey…"

Turning his head towards the voice, Draco's eyes land on the sight of Potter, as shame immediately fills his body. ' _He knows…he knows what happened, and now he's going to tell everyone!"_

As if reading his thoughts, Harry immediately reassures Draco that the only people that knew were Dumbledore, Pomphrey, and themselves.

Frowning, Draco was about to ask about Smith when Harry tilts his head in the other direction. He follows Harry's eyes as it lands on another body lying in a bed across the way.

"Think I threw him too hard in my anger, he can't even remember his own name." Draco watches the sneer cross Potter's face as he talks and is shocked to find the venom in his voice. He didn't expect the savior to come to his aid.

Draco quickly snaps his gaze from Harry as he turns back to face him, unable to voice the words he wants to say. Shocked beyond belief, Draco fights with himself on thanking Potter or telling him to fuck off. He didn't have to come to his rescue, but he did, even though they hated each other, he still did, what did that mean? I still hate him of course! ' _Do you really?'_

So what do you say to the hero of the wizarding world? Thank you for saving me but mind your own business. Thanks Potter, but I could have handled it myself? Or keep your mouth shut about the entire thing, or else! He was working himself up to a right state before Harry cuts his thoughts off.

"It doesn't matter who it is, you know, or even why, no one deserves that kind of treatment Malfoy, not you, or anyone. I don't know what brought on this kind of attack from Smith, do you? I mean he's a right tosser, we all know that, but for him to go this far? It just doesn't add up."

Heart beating fast, Draco drops his gaze to the sheets as he clenches and unclenches his hands.

Head cocked in concern, Harry gently rests his hand on Draco's to stop his restless movements. Gasping in surprise, Draco raises startled eyes to Harry as he hears a sharp intake of air.

"You know, I never noticed how…nice…your eyes were. Were they always so….bright? And with bits of gold in it?"

Sharply pulling his hand away, Draco throws the covers back and rushes out of the hospital wing, barely acknowledging the startled shout coming from the other boy. ' _What the fuck! HIM?! Potter?! He will NEVER accept me! Can my life get any worse?!'_

Squeezing his eyes shut, he blindly runs through the halls with no destination in mind, just away from the rejection he knows is coming.

-.~

Still standing in the same spot after watching Draco rush out of the hospital wing, it's not until Ron and Hermione are waving their hands in front of his face that he comes back to himself. Shaking his head, he drags his friends to the library.

'Mione, I need some answers and only the library can help us.'

She only raises an eyebrow in question but follows without complaint, the other, however, is groaning in protest, throwing in a complaint here and there about why he wasn't needed and they were fine just on their own. After several of his oppositions fall on deaf ears, he mumbles to himself about the unfairness of it all.


	4. Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any size, shape, or form. *cries hysterically*

Warnings: Do not read if you do not like homosexuality. I have forewarned you, so please don't fill up my inbox with silly, inane things. Thank you.

Author's Notes: It has been an absurd amount of time since I've written anything, any well written thing at any rate, and it is also my first M/M so please…be very gentle with me. :x

Summary: Draco is a sub veela that is just now coming of age. His allure will continue to attract any and all attention until his mate is found. So why does Harry want to rip everyone's throats out.

 **Hello and thank you everyone for following this short story with me as I attempt to make this as interesting as it can be for you guys as how I found the sudden idea was to me. It's my first attempt at explicit content so I hope it can only get better as I continue to write. I have always been a fan of short-stories or one-shot, the continuous storyline begins to bore me as the ideas slowly start falling away. This chapter is extra long as I didn't want to start another one. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy and continue to follow me on this journey. =D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Hermione questions her choice in boyfriends as she watches the drool gather on the table. Ron has been snoring away for the last half hour and you would think he'd just got done running a marathon. Shaking her head in exasperation, she lifts the poor defenseless book out from under his head, wincing a bit as his face lands in the puddle. Serves him right for damaging a book like that. Glancing once more at the redhead, she turns back to her research, giving a quick peek at her other friend, who is still absorbed in the same book from an hour ago.

They've managed to narrow it down to magical beasts after Harry gave Hermione a quick description of what he's experienced and witnessed in the presence of Malfoy and the excitement in her eyes grew as they neared the library. Quiet but excited murmurs escaped her lips every so often but she didn't say much more until they sat down in a quiet and less populated area. Barely pausing to throw her things down, she disappears into the many aisles only to return a short moment later with several stacks of books floating behind her.

A loud thump can be heard as Ron groans at the amount of books but Harry is only too ready to get started, maybe even more restless than Hermione to solve this puzzle. As Hermione floats the books towards the middle of the table, she divides them into separate stacks and Harry hurriedly grabs at the first book, already lost in its contents.

Many hours later, Harry blinks wearily at the fine print as he sets his eighth…maybe ninth book down. Leaning back in his chair, he stretches out the kinks in his muscles, almost losing balance when Hermione slams her book on the table. After doing an amusing dance of, don't topple over, he finally catches the table and sets the chair back on all four legs, glaring at Hermione for his near kiss with the floor.

Mouth twitching almost into a smile, Hermione pushes the book towards Harry. "I've found the reason why Malfoy's been such a magnet to people this term."

Eyes widening in surprise, Harry scrabbles for the book as he begins reading where Hermione has placed her finger.

"… _.it is quite simple. The veela have been around long before us wizards, but it is only in the last couple of centuries that they have begun breeding with wizards and witches thus creating a hybrid. The veela blood will not show up in every offspring, nor will the offspring have the full veela powers. What the offspring may inherit depends on how much veela blood the offspring has; it may be wings, the urge to have a mate, or just the allure, it is a very rare circumstance that the offspring will have more than one of these traits. If the offspring has the urge to mate, however, the offspring is classified into a dominant or subordinate veela._

 _Being a subordinate veela is highly more likely than a dominant veela, as the offspring will need to have veela blood contributed from both parents, not in all cases but it stays true for 95% of the population. If only contributed from one, the offspring will become a subordinate veela and will be vulnerable to any with veela blood that is born a dominant. Although rare, there is a chance there will be a couple around to try to claim the subordinate veela. All veelas do have their destined mate but are not bound to that one person. He or she is allowed to mate another, the only consequence is that their bond will not be as strong but he or she will be content._

 _In knowing your mate, there are two physical signs showing that you have found your destined one. First, every physical contact you have with your mate, your eyes will flash a brighter color with flecks of gold in your irises. Second, once the bond has been consummated through sex, the birthmark a veela was born with, will be replicated on the mate's chest. The veela's birthmark will not always be visible, so intimate contact is required to be certain of your destined one._

 _Other signs of knowing that your mate is near is the constant pull towards the person. There will always be a feeling of emptiness or longing for something you are unaware of. The mate will also be able to sense strong emotions from the veela if they are in close enough proximity. It is wit…."_

Stunned, Harry slowly sits back in his chair trying to process the information he's just read. He should really finish the chapter but what he's taken in so far explains everything yet nothing. He had veela blood? What else about his parents did he not know? And to be a dominant in the 5% bracket is outrageous! Tugging sharply at his hair, Harry just wants to lie down and sleep and deal with this information later. This year is, most definitely, not turning out to be the normal year he had hoped for.

"Harry…." Hermione begins, "so what are you going to do?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, he opens his mouth to answer when a feeling of distress flashes through him. Knowing now that Malfoy is in some kind of trouble somewhere, he sends the chair flying back as he runs towards the library entrance, yelling back that something's wrong with Malfoy, I'll see you later. Ron jumps as he hears the chair crashing to the floor. Wiping the drool off his face, he asks where Harry is off to in such a rush.

Grinning ear to ear, relishing the thought of breaking the news to Ron, she lets him know that Harry has gone off to save his princess. Seconds pass as Ron sits there in confusion, until his eyes pass over the text in front of him. Jumping out of his chair in shock and anger, he bellows out a loud 'What?!' before Madame Pince appears suddenly behind him, whacking him with a book for damaging school property and another for being a loud nuisance to the students in the library. She gives him another one for good measure before disappearing behind her desk again. Sufficiently silenced, Ron sulks as Hermione explains what they've found and why Harry was in such a hurry.

"But why Malfoy of all people?" He groans out sulkily. Hermione chuckles as she thinks it only proper since they could never ignore each other since they've first met. Nodding in satisfaction, Hermione begins pulling out lesson plans for next month as Ron lets his head fall against the table again. Giving him a meaningful glare, Hermione begins reciting the events that led up to the Goblin War.

-~.

He doesn't know how he's gotten there but it seemed the best place befitting his mood, Draco thinks to himself as he slides to the floor in the unused girl's lavatory. He thanked Merlin and the Salazar Slytherin that Moaning Myrtle was off somewhere, haunting some other toilet bowl.

"Potter...it would be him to go and fuck everything up." Even though he sounds angry, Draco still begins warming up at the thought that he's finally found his mate. Roughly shaking his head, he stands as he heads into one of the stalls. With everything that was going on, he hadn't realized how badly he needed to use to the loo. Not bothering to lock the door as no one ever used this restroom anyway, Draco unzips his pants as he unloads his bladder. Sighing in relief, he leans his head against the wall of the stall until he finishes. After what he swears has to be several minutes or peeing, it comes to a dribble as he wipes himself and prepares to zip himself back up. Flushing the toilet, Draco adjusts his robes back over his pants and heads over to the sink to wash his hands.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Draco feels tears of distress begin to fall. Unable to stop them, he lowers his head and splashes his face with water, hoping to cool it down. It is to no avail as the memories of being nearly raped flash over and over in his mind. He is pretty much sullied, dirty, filthy… and the list goes on as Draco lets out a sob. Even Saint Potter wouldn't want him now. His body was tainted thanks to Smith. By the looks of it, Smith may have already started the bonding process and he was going to be forever stuck with that scumbag. Wallowing in self-pity, Draco continues to berate himself for being so stupid to get caught off guard that he doesn't hear the quiet foot steps behind him. He jumps in shock as he feels arms encircle his waist and the only thing he can think of is, ' _Not again…'_

 _-~._

Harry trusts the same instincts from the last encounter with Malfoy to lead him to the veela. His mind is still reeling with the information but he is slowly coming to accept it. Having a psychopath sharing your mind and being hunted for seven years of his life has helped Harry understand that things just happen for a reason and to question it is fruitless as the answer will not always be forthcoming.

His run comes to a slow stop as he nears Myrtle's favorite haunt. ' _Of course.'_

He picks up his pace again, ready to comfort the distraught veela as his eyes narrow upon seeing another person nearing the lavatory. Harry has his wand out and up to the person's neck before the hand can push the door end.

"McLaggen…fancy seeing you here. Any reason you're about to walk into the _girl's_ restroom?" He growls menacingly.

Startled, McLaggen begins stuttering that he felt drawn to it for some reason and wanted to see what was inside. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion and snarling to himself that there was someone else here that was a veela, Harry tells him to bugger off and that there is nothing to see here.

Harry sees his hesitation and lets red sparks jump from his wand, earning him a frightened yip from the other boy as he takes off back to where he came from. Watching him turn the corner, Harry waits a couple more minutes just to make sure he didn't decide to turn back around. Satisfied that there will be no other visitors, Harry takes a deep breath as he pushes in the door quietly and takes a couple of steps in. Letting the door swing shut behind him, Harry casts a couple of locking charms before he walks toward the figure hunched over the sink.

He sees Draco's shaking shoulders and his heart feels heavy, wishing he could turn back time to prevent the traumatic event from occurring. Time-turners are now so safely guarded, not even the minister himself can request one without going through lengthy paperwork.

Harry lets out a small 'Draco' but it gets drowned out as his sobs begin anew. Sighing to himself, Harry wraps his arms around the small boy, tightening his embrace when he feels the veela jump and begin to struggle.

"Shh….it's alright Draco, it's just me."

At the sound of his voice, Draco immediately melts into his embrace, as his cries turns into sniffles.

"Why are you here Potter." It didn't even sound like a question, Draco was just tired.

"I'm here because I know." Shocked, Draco's eyes widen but he doesn't look up, but it seems Harry has other plans. He feels a warm hand caress his cheek which only makes him shiver in delight, as his body begins to warm. The hand then nudges his face up, forcing him to look into the mirror, only to confirm what they already knew. Shining silver eyes stared back instead of the normal gray as green eyes begin to warm at the sight. They stare at each other through the mirror before Draco turns his head away in shame.

"I'm dirty, there is no reason you would want me anymore. Smith has probably already bonded me to him."

Harry gently turns Draco around until they are face to face, they stare at each other for a couple of moments before Harry gives Draco a quick peck on the lips. Opening his mouth in shock, Draco raises his hand to his lips, ready to scream at the boy about what the hell he thought he was doing before Harry drags him bodily through the door then up several flights of stairs. He then watches Harry pace several times in front a familiar wall before a doorway appears, he then gets dragged through the doors again before Harry pushes him against the wall and stares unseeingly into his eyes.

Getting uncomfortable, Draco turns his eyes away again and he begins to fidget.

"…it out.."

Cheeks glowing in embarrassment as Draco only catches the last couple of words, he asks Harry to repeat himself. A fond smile appears on his face as Draco flushes even hotter.

"I said…that if you want to make sure, we can try it out."

Sucking in a breath of surprise, Draco shakes his head, not understanding why Harry wouldn't just reject him already. He was no longer worthy of his attention. Harry should just let him accept his fate.

Shaking Draco none too gently, Harry gently wipes away tears he hadn't realized had fallen.

"I don't care what almost happened Draco. Even if he did manage it…." Harry pauses as he growls out the last words. Coughing to clear his throat, he continues. "Even if he did manage it, I wouldn't want you any less. You will still be _mine…_ " Something flutters in Harry's chest as he says that word. A feeling of great possessiveness surges through him.

"Mine!"

He then places soft kisses along Draco's neck despite his stiff demeanor. Forcing himself back, he waits until Draco looks at him before he speaks again. "You will be mine as long as you and I live, but only if you accept me as your mate. Are you okay with being bonded to me for the rest of your life? If not.."

Harry chokes on a gasp, not realizing how much it hurt to even think of Draco not being his. "If not, then I can let you go and you can find someone else that is worthy of _you."_

Draco can only stand there in shock as he hears those words. His mate still wants him? Even after what happened? He couldn't comprehend the amount of happiness welling inside him, it didn't even matter that it was Potter, his rival, the only thing that mattered was that he still wanted him. He snaps his head up as he registers the last thing Harry says and doesn't know how to express his anger that Harry would even think he wouldn't want him as his mate, so he does it the best way he knows how.

"Oof…what the …what was that for?!" Harry exclaims as he rubs his stomach.

Draco crosses his arms as he turns his head and mumbles something in embarrassment. Harry grins as he hears the softly spoken words. He captures Draco's face in his hands as they properly kiss for the first time.

"I only want you too." Harry breathes out as he sucks on Draco's bottom lip, then leads him over to a bed that was not there just a moment ago.

Harry pushes Draco on the bed and nudges him onto his back while he covers his body with his own.

"I know this is so soon after what happened, but I know for a fact that Smith isn't the only one here fighting to get you." Harry feels Draco start to tremble but quietly soothes him back into a relaxed state. Rolling his hips experimentally, Draco lets out a whine as his body begins to react to his mate.

"I'm going to bond you to me so that no one can take you away. Are you okay with that?"

Hesitating for only a second, Draco nods his assent. He then wraps his arms around Harry's neck as he pulls him closer for another kiss. Unprepared for the reaction when they kiss again, Draco gasps in surprise as he feels himself getting hotter. He begins panting as he wraps his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry's eyes turn a darker shade of green as he feels his veela's erection against his inner thigh. Leaning back to grab his wand, he smiles at the whine emitted from his veela, but gives his wand a quick wave as their clothes disappear and cleaning charms are in place. Draco only has a moment to feel embarrassed before he is reaching out for Harry again.

Bracing himself on one arm, Harry leans closer to run a hand down Draco's chest. He briefly circles one nipple then drags his hand further down the delectable body until it's just barely skating over the veela's erection.

Moaning in anticipation, Draco huffs at Harry to get a move on which earns him a chuckle. Sliding back, Harry licks a stripe up his inner thigh while palming the hard-on. Ignoring his whines, Harry licks Draco's member from base to tip before engulfing the entire thing into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, listening for moans of approval and focusing on the areas that makes the hands in his hair tighten. Swiping some of the spit that is dribbling out of his mouth, Harry rubs Draco's perineum, earning another moan of approval before he begins circling the furrowed entrance.

Draco stiffens in shock but recovers when he feels Harry withdrawing. He pushes down on his head to continue even though he can feel Harry's concern radiating through their new link. Harry hesitates only a second before continuing his ministrations. After a couple of passes with his thumb, he feels Draco begin to relax. Sensing that he may be ready, Harry pushes his thumb past the tight circle as he continues to pump Draco's member, where he feels it tighten immediately around his thumb and hot fluid hits the back of his throat. Harry sits back on his knees as he wipes his mouth free of what little he didn't swallow with the back of his hand, staring at the sight before him.

Draco couldn't remember the last time he came so hard. He felt spent, like he could sleep forever. He couldn't help but think of Smith when he felt a finger at his back entrance but remembering that it was Harry helped him quickly snap out of it, and oh my god did it feel fucking good when Harry's thumb fit through his hole. It immediately triggered his orgasm faster than a spell could have done. Just thinking of having Harry fill him whole had his member rearing and ready to go again. Panting hard at getting fucked by Harry, Draco climbs to his knees as it is now his turn to pleasure his mate.

Flipping around so that his back was pressed against the headboard, Harry watches the sight of Draco lowering his mouth towards his member before an idea flashes through him. Harry has never done anything remotely close to this but he wanted to continue pleasuring Draco. He stops Draco before he can get too far and urges him to turn around. Once done, he pulls Draco's ass towards him as he nods at Draco's hesitant face. Emboldened by his mate's encouragement, Draco takes the member into his mouth as he licks, sucks, and twirls his tongue around this tasty treat.

"Fuck…." Harry groans as he lays back and just enjoys the incredible sensations he is feeling. Resisting the urge pump his hips, Harry turns his attention to the little pucker before him that was going to need some prepping.

Leaning forward, Harry disrupts Draco for a second as he gets him to coat a couple of fingers in saliva. Sitting back, Harry rubs a circle around the furrowed skin, creating a glistening sheen; he then slowly penetrates it with one finger. As he does so, he feels Draco pause and moan around his member, sending vibrations through his entire body. Encouraged by the sounds, Harry starts pumping the finger in and out, two and three fingers join as he watches them disappear and reappear from his body. Entranced, Harry pulls his fingers away as he spreads the cheeks further apart, exposing the hole for what it's worth, and hesitantly licks from Draco's testicles back up to the furrowed skin.

He sees Draco begin furiously pumping his own member as he swats the hand away. "You don't get to cum again until I'm inside you."

Moaning in approval, Draco continues to pump Harry's member in and out of his mouth as Harry gets back to his previous task. Circling his tongue around the hole, he begins jabbing his tongue in and out, tongue fucking his veela until he feels him stop what he's doing and just rocks his body back and forth. Moaning and mindless, his veela rocks faster as he is about to cum again. Harry effectively stops that by grabbing hold and squeezing the base of Draco's cock. Crying out in anger, his veela begins to struggle but Harry just lands a hard slap to his ass, earning a yelp as he stops moving.

Crawling out from under Draco, Harry leans forward to whisper in his ear, while slowly pumping Draco, "Tell me what you want."

Beginning to rock again in hopes of creating friction with the hand holding him, Draco lets out another shrill whine as he nearly begs for Harry to fuck him.

"Please…take me, my mate, I am yours. Take what is yours." Draco gasps pleadingly.

Throat rumbling in approval, Harry lines his member up with Draco's entrance as he pushes through. Gasping in slight pain, Draco clenches his fist, but it quickly disappears as he feels Harry begin to pull out then push back in. From there, Draco only knows that he finally feels whole, and the pleasure is so good he could die from it. After a couple of hard thrusts, Harry pulls out and sits back as he turns Draco around. Slapping Draco's ass again before he can protest, Harry chuckles at the pout sent his way.

"Ride me. I want to see your face as you take your pleasure."

Two words and Draco felt like he could cum on the spot. Straddling his mate's lap, he lowers himself until he is fully seated. Gasping at how absolutely full he felt, Draco begins lifting and lowering himself. Rocking faster until he feels his balls tightening up. Harry could feel Draco's ass tightening up around him so he grabbed ahold of Draco's hips and began roughly thrusting up, in sync with his veela's drops.

One, two, three more pumps and a golden light flashed from their bodies as Draco's fluids landed on his chest and Harry emptied himself inside of Draco. Gasping as the world tilted on its axis then immediately righting itself, Harry hugs Draco tightly around his waist as he murmurs quiet endearments.

Laying his veela down gently next to him, they exchange a couple of more kisses before the veela drifts off to sleep. Harry lays there watching him for a couple of more minutes as the beast inside him quiets with one last word.

' _Mine..'_

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
